325Magic Number
by jehc
Summary: Q tries to cheer Jr up with a little help from Janeway and Seven.  This story has been previously posted elsewhere.


The Lucky Number

By jc

Not mine. Don't claim them. Do want them.

If you don't know the characters you won't understand the story. Not much background provided.

Thank you to Jasmine for your help!

Some where, some time, in a place called The Continuum, Q, a tall balding man, came upon his son looking unhappy.

"Why the long face JR.?"

Q Jr., the first child born to the omnipotent race called Q, gave a small smile. "I was thinking about Voyager."

"And that makes you sad? I thought Aunt Kathy was your favorite biped."

"She is. I wish I hadn't promised her that I wouldn't interfere on Voyager. At the time I didn't think about the good I Could do. I could have sent her home. She is your favorite too. Why haven't you sent her home? It wouldn't take much."

Patting his son on the shoulder Q looked more serious then Jr. had ever seen him. "It would take little, but it would also take away much."

"How so?" Jr. inquired.

"Captain Janeway is a hero. She fights the odds, she does the impossible. Throughout the history of her people there have been great leaders, who with their heroics, stirred the next generations. Where would her word be with out the inspiration from Leif Ericson, Elizabeth Tudor, Neil Armstrong, Odysseus, Cochren, and James Kirk? They were greats but Janeway will top them all. Do you really think that her odyssey should end with a snap of my fingers? Should she be only a spectator at the end her courageous journey? Janeway has a role to fill. And by filling it she will make her world a better place."

Jr. nodded. "I can see your point but it just seems wrong not to help her."

"Who says I haven't helped? A nudge here and a push there is acceptable. Do you honestly think that Harry got that message back in time on his own? Remember the Vadwa tunnels? Of course the Borg waking up the sleepers wasn't helpful. And what do you think the chances of Voyager running into the one being in the Delta Quadrant who had that Catapult thingy?"

Jr. grinned at his father. "Well, I am glad to know that you have been helping. "I just think the Aunt Kathy is too lonely. When I was with her she was kind to me. She looks after her crew and any stray that comes along. But who looks after her?"

Q looked at the young Q inquisitively. "So if you thought the good Captain had a special someone you would lose the long face?"

"Yes, I would like to see her happy. No matter what I did she was good to me. I would like to think someone was being good to her."

Q grinned the grin that Jr. knew usually meant trouble for someone. "Well Jr., I haven't made any promises about interfering. Let's see if I can give her a little nudge towards companionship."

"Uhff" Captain Kathryn Janeway grunted as the wind was knocked out of her. She was sitting on the bridge of her starship, Voyager. Without any warning her six foot, beautiful, blond Astrometrics officer appeared in her lap. The former Borg looked as shocked as her Captain as she landed.

"Seven." Janeway said as she recovered her breath and equilibrium.

"Yes, Captain."

"Get off"

The Borg immediately stood and placed her hands behind her back.

"While it may be efficient to transport me to the bridge, I believe care should be taken when choosing my landing co-ordinance." The implant over her right eye rose in arrogant query. "Are you damaged Captain?"

"No Seven I am fine." _Of course I am tingling all over _the obnoxious little voice in her head couldn't help but add.

The young officer looked at her Captain. "What do you require?"

_Shut up _Janeway thought to the little voice before it could start listing requirements_._

"Seven I did not request your presence here" Janeway immediately realized this was someone's idea of a joke. In her lowest angry captains' voice Janeway said "I am not amused Mr. Paris."

"Not me Captain, I swear." Her helmsman was quick to answer.

Janeway turned her attention to the ship's other known prankster. Voice still low she said, "Harry."

The young ensign almost piddled as he stammered "No Ma'am, really."

Hearing a throat clear from behind her Janeway turned to Tuvok, her security officer. She raised her eyebrows in question.

"In the last 3 hours there has been no transporter activity on Voyager."

The Captain paled and looked over at Seven. "Any ideas?"

"No Captain."

Janeway shook her head. She nodded at the young woman, "Dismissed Seven. I'll be in my ready room Commander." She nodded to Chakotay to transfer the conn.

Once in her private sanctum Kathryn put her hand to her head. "Q! I know you're here." There was no answer. "Q, damn it, show yourself." Again there was no reply. Resigned to wait and see what Q was going to do next Janeway spent the remaining hours of alpha shift with her Dreaded personal reports.

Meanwhile in Astrometrics, Seven was scanning the ship and surrounding area for any anomaly that might explain her transport to the bridge. She was doing all she could to ignore the heat waves that encompassed her body when she thought of being in physical contact with the woman she had spent the last year loving.

Kathryn returned to her quarters and drew herself a hot bath. Sinking in the scented bubbly water she could feel her muscles relax and her mind clear. Of course a clear mind is a wondering mind and Janeway's mind always wondered to the same place. Picturing the lovely blond Seven her thoughts turned melancholy. _How am I going to spend the next 20 years looking and not touching? _The Captain allowed herself to remember the feel of the young woman in her arms and on her lap. She closed her eyes and her hand began to move lower down her body. Her breathing come more quickly as she anticipated what was to come.

Splash. Janeway's eyes shot open as the object of her fantasy was dropped into her bath. _Oh god a few minutes later and I would have been caught. _Speechless Kathryn noticed that Seven was also naked. _Oh man it is a good thing she didn't land on top of me this time. Oh sure _the annoying voice in her head replied sarcastically._ And are you going to pretend you are glad the bubbles are covering her up as well. _Janeway closed her eyes and concentrated on quieting her internal nemesis. Putting embarrassment behind her she addressed the obviously disconcerted Borg.

"Hello Seven," she said calmly, as if her officers frequently joined her in the tub.

Seven looked around the bathroom feigning interest in her surroundings. Looking everywhere but at her Captain, she tried to maintain her composure

"You won't rust will you?"

Seven swung her head around insulted at the implication of Borg inefficiency. She saw the twinkle in her Captain's eyes and realized she was being teased.

"No, Captain, I will not rust. But it might have been prudent to investigate that before you had me transported in to the water."

Now it was Janeway's turn to sputter. "Seven I…"the she gave her friend a chagrined look. "Your sense of humor is flourishing you know."

The Borg nodded. "At this time I am beginning to appreciate the relevance of humor to defuse an awkward situation."

Janeway cleared her throat. "Yes, well, I am used to bathing alone."

Seven nodded. "I am not used to bathing at all. I can see how it would be relaxing. I am curious as to the meaning of the soap suds. Are they present to preserve your modesty? Are humans uncomfortable seeing themselves without clothing?"

Kathryn smiled at the nervous string of questions. "No Seven. The bubbles are part of the luxury of relaxing in a bath. However if Q is going to make a habit of popping my officers in to the tub, I think I will be using them in every bath for a while. Or maybe I will refrain from this form of relaxation altogether."

"Do you believe that Q is the reason for my arrival?" Seven asked.

"I do," the captain nodded, "for some reason he must think this is funny."

"Captain, biased on my understanding of humor, I think there are many beings that would think this is funny."

Janeway nodded her agreement with a chuckle. "Yes, well I would appreciate if you do not mention this particular event to anyone else. The last thing any Captain needs is her crew picturing her in the tub and laughing at her."

"I agree. How shall we proceed?"

"Seven I know this is not logical, we are both women after all, but I am not feeling very comfortable getting out of the tub with you watching."

"I understand Captain. I will remove myself first." Seven paused, "However I have no clothing with me."

"You can use the replicator in my bed room. Let me know when you are dressed." As Seven began to climb out of the water Janeway closed her eyes and turned her head. _Oh come on Katie just a little peak, just one. _ "Shut up."

"What? Captain I haven't said anything."

Unaware that she had spoken aloud Janeway eyes shot open. Seven was standing next to the tub in all her nude glory. Janeway's heart was racing as she spoke. "Sorry Seven, I was just..umm_,_ thinking aloud." Janeway guiltily closed her eyes again. _She is beautiful, how will I look across the conference table and not picture her wonderful body._

As soon as Seven cleared the bathroom Kathryn got up and dried off. Glad that she had brought her long terry cloth robe in to the bathroom she put it on and tightly tied the sash. As she exited the bathroom Kathryn's breath caught in her throat at the vision sitting on her bed. Seven was wearing a set of silk pajamas in royal blue. Her skin gleamed from her first bath and escaped tendrils of damp hair framed her face.

Seven was nervously aware of her captain's appraisal. She looked down at the lapels of her top. "You do not have a pattern for my bio-suit. I hope this was an acceptable alternative."

Janeway laughed as she went over to her bureau and pulled out the exact same pattern in light blue. "I will meet you in the living area once I am dressed. Help yourself to something to drink."

Seven nodded and moved to the other room. In a few minutes she was heard the familiar words of "Coffee Black." Janeway, with beverage in hand, moved over to the couch and joined Seven. "So," said the captain in a voice just a shade huskier and gentler then usual, "What do you think?"

"I think you look beautiful in that attire." Surprised at what came out of her mouth Seven turned red and looked down at her clasped hands.

Stunned for a moment the older woman was silent. Realizing that Seven was about to faint from embarrassment Janeway allowed her diplomatic training take over. "Well thank you Seven," she said in a jovial tone. "But I was referring to the situation where you keep popping into my presence." Seven looked up abashed. Janeway winked at her, "But I must say you clean up pretty nicely yourself."_ That's right Katie keep it light. You wouldn't want to scare the poor girl, just ravish her. SHUT UP._ Stomping down on her internal thoughts with both feet Janeway continued to look at her friend.

Visibly calming herself Seven replied, "I do not know what to think. I have limited experience with Q and the pranksters on the ship tend to give me wide birth. I think the risk of assimilation is a deterrent to making me the object of any jokes."

With an exasperated sigh Janeway nodded. "Well I guess we are just going to let this play out. I am sure Q will show up at some time to gloat. He always does."

Seven sat silently waiting for more. She was surprised when Janeway changed the topic. "How long can you be without your biosuit? Should we be rushing to get you one?"

"Well actually Captain I have not needed the biosuit for the past 12.6 months. It just seemed easier then trying to find other attire. The Doctor did state that it would be advisable to wear it when off the ship in a less regulated environment." 

Janeway's eyebrows shot up in questioningly. "When the Doctor told you that you no longer needed the bio-suit why didn't you start wearing other things."

"Actually, when I inquired, he was quite hesitant to even tell me I was not required to wear it. When I asked about other clothes he said that the crew was used to seeing me in this attire and changing it may unsettle them."

"I see," Said the Captain, in a voice that was clearly annoyed. "Was anyone else involved in this conversation?"

Seven was clearly confused by the anger in her mentor's voice but continued. "Yes. Tom Paris."

Janeway was trying to reign in her anger as she questioned Seven further. "And his response?"

"Tom suggested a uniform. He mentioned that being dressed more like the crew would be advantageous to my merging with the Voyager collective. He offered to ask Lt. Torres to help me pick out clothes for off duty."

"And?" now Janeway was growling.

"The Doctor stated that he knew more about this then Lt. Paris and suggested I return to the cargo bay for my regeneration time."

_Hold it in Katie; she doesn't know why you are angry. But the Doctor will and while you can't tear him a new ass hole you can certainly have Be'Lanna program him one!_

"Well I think that it would be fun to have whole new wardrobe." The captain was proud of how calm and cheerful she was able to make her voice sound.

"Fun?" Seven was hesitant. "Would it not be more efficient if you just told me what to wear like you do the rest of the crew?"

Janeway was actually getting excited by the idea forming in her head. "You and I can work out the matter of your on duty clothes together. I was thinking more of a girls night out to choose the off duty ones. Like a fashion party."

"And this would be fun?" Seven was actually getting nervous.

Janeway patted the young woman's knee. "Sure, we could have Be'Lanna and Ensign Wildman and Naomi over. It will be great trying on different things. We can do it in the holodeck so we can see how each outfit looks but only spend our rations on what we really want. We could all get a few new things."

Seven's brain was working overtime trying to get out of another of the Captain's social interactions.

"I am sure that you will enjoy the event. If you then send the patterns for the chosen attire to me I will precede to wear them as recommended."

"No, no, no," Said Janeway wagging her finger in the air. "You will be the guest of honor. You will meet me and our other guests in the holodeck tomorrow at 1900 hours."

Seven's face got a stubborn look. "Is that an order?"

Janeway's face softened even more. "Does it have to be?"

Seven sat in silence for a moment. "No Captain it does not. I will comply…..for the fun of it." The sarcasm in Seven's voice combined with the Borg phrasing mixed with the colloquialism was so endearing Janeway forgot her self and leaned over to hugged her officer. "Thank you Seven." The hug was brief but both women were shocked by its intensity. Kathryn stood up and moved away quickly.

_Hands off Katie she is a member of your crew. You don't date crew members. She is a woman, you don't date women. And...And she is beautiful and I have been in love with her for years. Oh God._

"So Seven what were you doing before your bath."

"I was preparing to regenerate."

Suddenly the image of Seven on the dais dressed in silk Pajamas came to the Captain's mind. "You do lock the cargo bay while you are regenerating, right?"

"No, Captain. It would not be logical to hinder the crew's access to the cargo bay. I am not likely to be disturbed by their presence."

Janeway had the grace to feel ashamed of her thoughtlessness. That Seven has had no privacy in all her time on Voyager was inexcusable. "Well do so going forward. And that is an order."

For some reason this made Seven fell warm inside. She filed the feeling away to review at another time. "Yes Captain."

"Oh and since I am passing out orders, when we are off duty, call me Kathryn."

Seven looked surprised at such a privilege. Janeway shrugged and deadpanned. "I ask this of all the people I bathe with."

The two women shared a smile. _When she smiles at me I could look at her all day. _Of course the nasty voice that Janeway thought of as Phoebe had to chime in. _And there are times when you wouldn't want to look at her all day? That's news to me. _

"So do you think blue for Astrometrics would work for your uniform?"

Seven stood up. "I am not a member of Starfleet. It would not be appropriate for me to wear a uniform."

"Oh Seven really, Have you seen half this crew? Do you honestly think you are less qualified then crewman Chell to be in a fleet uniform?"

Seven began to feel overwhelmed with all that she needed to process. Deciding that retreat was in order she gave her standard positive response. "I will comply."

Realizing her young friend had experienced all she could take for one night Janeway replied. "Thank you Seven. Dismissed."

It wasn't until the doors closed that the Captain realized she had just sent her Astrometrics officer on a long walk through the ship in silk pajamas.

After her visit with Seven it took Janeway about an hour to fall asleep. It seems like she had only been asleep for a few minutes when she was awoken by the movement of her mattress. Without even opening her eyes she said, "Seven."

"Were you expecting someone else?" Seven replied dryly.

"No, but this is driving me crazy. How am I going to function with you just popping in every time I turn around?" Her statement was met with silence. "Seven? Oh Seven I am sorry this must be disturbing for you too."

"Yes Captain, it is unsettling. But I have information that may help."

"Good God Seven if you are going to be continually arriving in my bed and bath call me Kathryn or I may scream!"

"I see that you are grumpy when you first wake up, Kathryn. I hear this is common in humans."

"Very funny, what is the information you have for me?"

Seven smiled glad that the darkness hid her smile. "When I first arrived on the bridge it was 1600 hours. I arrived in your bath at 19:15 and now it is 22:30. Therefore we can expect my appearance again at 1:45, then 5:00, then 8:15, then…

Janeway interrupted. "Thank you Seven I get the idea. It seems we will be spending time together about every 3 hours."

"Every three point two five hours,…Kathryn"

Unaware that Seven could see her in the dark room Janeway allowed a loving smile to grace her face as she shook her head in amusement at Seven's need for accuracy. "I am sorry you have to be inconvenienced with this. I am wondering however, if during your nightly visits might you be able to sneak away without waking me? I really don't want to blow up the ship due to lack of sleep."

"I will try Kathryn, but I can not control where I land."

Janeway flushed at the image of Seven landing on top of her, in bed.

"Kathryn I believe if we monitor the time we should be able plan for my arrival and avoid any future embarrassments."

Janeway sighed, "Good thinking Seven."

Noticing her captain's eyes closing the young blond knew she should go. "Good night Kathryn." Seven whispered as she quietly left the room. Janeway was already asleep.

Seven's stealth skills were good. In spite of her desire to stay and admire her sleeping captain Seven managed to get in and out of the bed two times with out waking her.

In spite of her disrupted night Janeway appeared on time for her shift on the bridge. Upon arriving she used her console to send girls night invitations to Sam, Naomi, and B'Elanna. As an after thought she added Tal Celes. All accepted immediately.

"Astrometrics to Captain Janeway."

"Yes Seven?"

"The time is 8:13 Captain."

The Captain stood up and headed to her ready room. "Thank you Seven. Commander you have the bridge."

_Now what do I do. If I sit down she will probably end up in my lap again. But I feel silly just standing here waiting for her to arrive._

Janeway began to pace her ready room. Suddenly she walked into something solid. Seven put her arms around the smaller woman to keep her from falling. Looking down into Kathryn's face the blond was transfixed. The two ladies gazed into each others eyes then suddenly stepped apart. Janeway noticed that Seven was breathing a little heaver then usual. Then embarrassed, she realized she was breathing hard as well. _Get it together woman. You are not ready to address this. _Kathryn took a deep breath. "Hello Seven, You look very smart in your new uniform. Blue was a good choice."

Seven cocked her head. "I was unaware I had a choice, red would be appealing."

"mmm.." the captain responded. "I think that would make Chakotay a little nervous. Besides which the blue matches your eyes." _ Oh shit, damn why did I say that. How am I going to manage this? She is so beautiful. _

Seven standing with her hands behind her back cocked her implant, "Indeed"

_You need to get out of this. Take control. _"Do you have anything to report?"

"No Captain."

Seven's heart jumped as Kathryn gave her a crooked little smile and said. "Dismissed."

Seven nodded and left. The bridge crew was surprised to see Seven exit the ready room in front of Janeway. But they were even more surprised by her uniform.

"Report," said the Captain as she moved to her chair. And things went back to normal on level 01.

"Astrometrics to Captain Janeway."

"Yes Seven?"

"The time is 11:28 Captain."

The Captain stood up and headed to her ready room. "Thank you Seven. Commander you have the bridge."

_Well sitting is a bad idea, pacing is a bad idea. I just better stand here. Come on Katie, where is your sense of adventure. How about lying down on the couch and see what happens. _Kathryn really wanted to find away to get rid of the Phoebe voice. "Go away" she said loudly.

Of course just as she was taking her breath to make that statement she found her face almost pressed in to the most beautiful neck she has ever seen. Seven's breasts were pushed against Janeway's chest and she felt the Captain's breath tickle her ears. When she realized her nipples were hardening Seven was glad she had switched to a uniform. The tunic hid her response. "Yes Captain," the young woman responded as she stepped away. Her voice sounded hurt.

"Seven wait. I wasn't talking to you. I started to speak before you got here." Seven looked around the room confused.

"Then who were you talking to?'

Janeway looked uncomfortable. "Myself."

"This does not seem logical. If you told yourself to go away and you did go away wouldn't you still be with yourself?"

Janeway put her hand to the bridge of her nose. "Yes, that is true. But if I was talking to the voice of my little sister, making snarky comments in my head, it would be very logical."

"Were you?"

"Was I what?"

"Talking to your sister's voice in your head?"

Janeway heaved a huge sigh, "Yes I was."

The hurt look on Seven's face was replaced with concern. "Should we call the Doctor?"

"It's alright Seven, just chalk it up to another hard to explain human fallacy." Janeway shook her head as if to clear it. "Do you have anything to report?"

"I do not."

"Dismissed."

Once again the bridge staff was surprised to see Seven leaving the Captain's ready room. Chakotay, about to ask what was going on, was silenced by a look from his commander as she once again asked for a report and was told once again that all was well. For the next several hours the alpha shift officers were constantly glancing at their captain as if they wanted to say something and then changed their minds. Things were feeling a little tense when a voice came over the comm.

"Astrometrics to Captain Janeway."

"Yes Seven?"

"The time is 14:43 Captain."

The Captain stood up and headed to her ready room. "Thank you Seven. Commander you have the bridge."

Chakotay had had enough, "Excuse me Captain may I ask why Seven has called you three times to tell you what time it is?"

The eyes of the crew were riveted on the pair. Janeway started to get angry at his presumption. She threw her hands in the air as she realized he was concerned and he would have to know eventually. In fact the whole crew may have to know at some point.

"It seems that Q is playing a little game with me. He appears to think it is funny to transport Seven to where ever I am every 3.25 hours. Seven calls to tell me the time to keep from ending up on my lap in the command chair again."

Tom got a glazed look in his eye, "Does she end up in your lap every time?"

The Captain gave him a Janeway patented glare as she responded. "No, she usually just ends up standing beside me."

Harry suddenly spoke up. "Every 3.25 hours? Even over night?"

"I think you have all the details you need to understand the situation Ensign." The whip of anger in her voice caused the young man to blush. "If you will all excuse me." She turned to go to her ready room and once again found her self plastered to the front of the head of Astrometrics. The crew was startled as she suddenly appeared.

Seven, never one to enjoy being the center of attention, nodded to her captain and turned to leave. "Dismissed" the captain said to her retreating officer. Everyone smiled as Seven once again displayed her lack of protocol and Janeway once again allowed it.

After things had settled down Janeway stood up and headed towards her ready room. "Tom, I would like to speak to you." She waved her hand to tell him she wanted him to follow. The bridge staff looked at him in sympathy sure he was in trouble again.

Janeway sat behind her desk and indicated the young man should sit across from her.

"I am sorry for my rudeness Ma'am. It just came out."

"That is not why you are here Tom." Janeway's voice was not the angry one Tom expected, but a friendly caring sound.

"Ma'am?"

"Tom you have the reputation as the ship's bad boy. Where women are concerned people frequently expect the worse of you." Tom started to speak but Janeway held up her hand to stop him. "Seven told me that she no longer has to wear her bio-suit. She also told me of your thoughtful suggestion of a uniform and B'Elanna's help."

"Tom, I am angry that the Doctor seems to have allowed his own prurient interest in Seven dictate his actions with regards to her apparel. From the start I felt that she was overly exposed by the bio-suits. That he would suggest she continue to expose her self in that way is disappointing. I am proud that the person with the reputation, the one that many people would expect that from, tried to help her."

Tom looked at his hands, not sure how to respond.

Janeway chuckled. "Don't worry Tom your secret is safe with me. But I do need your help with something." As she leaned forward and told him her request he flashed his best boyish smile.

"You got it Captain. I'll get with B'Elanna and it will be done in an hour." As he got to the door to leave Voyager's pilot looked back at his commanding officer. "It means a lot that you said you were proud. I swear I never again want to make you feel any differently."

Janeway just smiled as he left.

"Sick bay to Captain Janeway."

_One hour exactly. Tom really is as good as his word._

"Janeway here, Doctor."

"Captain please report to sick bay."

"What is the emergency Doctor?"

"Someone has accessed my matrix without authorization."

Janeway's face was wearing what could only be called an evil grin. "I see Doctor. What have they done to you?"

"They have altered my physical appearance to include breasts."

"Really and what are you wearing?"

Not noticing the strangeness of the question the outraged Doctor continued. "I am wearing one of Seven's Bio-suits."

"You are mistaken Doctor."

'What do you mean I am mistaken? I recognize the outfit, I designed it?"

"Yes," the captain said as her voice became silky and very low. "But you are mistaken about the without authorization part. I authorized the change myself. Tell me are you wearing the plum or the blue?"

The Doctor's voice was acerbic as he replied. "And are you going to tell me why you ordered this atrocity?"

In a voice that any crewmember could tell meant trouble Janeway gladly answered the Doctor's question. "Seven tells me that 12.6 months ago she was informed that her bio-suit was no longer necessary. She also recounted Tom's suggestion of a uniform and casual clothes. Tell me Doctor why did you not inform me of this occurrence? Is there a reason you denied her the opportunity to dress like the rest of us?"

"I don't know what you mean Captain." was the holograms more subdued reply.

"Oh I think you do Doctor. I think you know exactly what I mean and exactly why you are in that outfit. If not you will have the next 12.6 days to think about it. During that time you will continue your duties as usual. Understood?"

Without waiting for an answer she closed the hail. "Janeway out."

"Janeway to Astrometrics."

"Seven here Capitan."

"Seven since you will most likely be stopping in at my quarters at 18:00 hours I thought we might have dinner together. If Q is done with us you could still show up so you can go to the holodeck with me."

"You are still planning to have a…party?"

"Yes Seven and all the invitees have responded in the positive."

Seven shook her head, "Did you expect differently, you are the captain after all."

"Yes, that does have its advantages."

At 1800 hours, on the dot, Seven arrived for dinner.

The two women shared a pleasant meal and headed for the holodeck. Janeway had programmed a living room in hopes that the comfortable atmosphere would relax her guest. It didn't work. The women all sat awkwardly on the couches looking at each other. Surprisingly Seven spoke first.

"Captain, has the fun started yet?"

Every one looked embarrassed by the blunt statement, even as they agreed with it. Kathryn looked helpless as she tried to find a response. Seven continued.

"I believe that there are several barriers to making this evening entertaining."

Janeway, irritated, responded. "Well Seven why don't you use your Borg efficiency and take them down."

Recognizing a challenge the younger woman nodded. "The first thing we need to do is take your uniform off."

Jaws dropped as Janeway took a step back. B'Elanna hooted, "Well that would change the dynamics."

"Exactly," the Borg continued. "The reminder of our work relationship inhibits relaxation."

Janeway let out a deep sigh of relief understanding Seven's meaning. "Computer alter the Captains tunic to a solid blue." She cocked her eyebrow. "Better?"

"Yes, now we need to take away your rank. You can not be the Captain."

Naomi, who had been quiet up until now, looked aghast. "No Seven, then Chakotay would be captain. Do you know how many shuttles he has wrecked?" This started everyone, except Sam laughing.

"You shouldn't say things like that," said her appalled mother.

"Well, that's what Lt. Paris says every time the commander takes out the Delta Flyer." This was greeted by even more laughter.

"I think what Seven means is, for tonight, we should all put our rank aside and use our first names."

Seven nodded.

"OK I am out of uniform and Kathryn for the evening. Now can we have fun?"

Naomi looked excited at the prospect of calling the Captain by her first name.

"Umm Captain," Sam interjected, "I am not comfortable with Naomi calling adults by their first names."

Janeway responded with a smile and her hand in the air. "Well I am not going to be Miss Janeway even for you." She reached over and tweaked Naomi's nose playfully.

Seven spoke up. "Your godson Q calls you Aunt Kathy. As you are matriarch of this collective a familial name would be appropriate."

Kathryn nodded. "Agreed, but not Kathy, I would prefer Kate." She looked at Naomi questioningly.

"Acceptable," the young girl said seriously then added "Aunt Kate." Her Face glowed at the special privilege. Kathryn was touched by the girl's delight.

"As a matter of fact Naomi, anytime I am out of uniform, I would like you to continue calling me that. It makes me feel kind of special."

Naomi looked even more delighted.

The Captain turned her attention back to her Astrometrics officer. "Ok Seven, what else?"

"Based on my research to prepare for this event, the remaining ingredient for fun is junk food."

Everyone laughed as the Captain saluted and tapped her combadge. "Captain to Nelix."

"Nelix here Captain."

"Could you please deliver," she thought for a moment, "an ice cream sundae bar for 6 to the holodeck. Also please bring a supply of soft drinks."

"Certainly Captain."

"Ok what next?" All eyes moved back to Seven.

"I have exhausted my knowledge of a fun atmosphere, Kathryn."

"Celes?"

The young ensign jumped at being addressed. "Yes, Captain?"

Janeway looked at her sternly.

"I mean Kathryn."

Janeway smiled.

"What do you think we should do next?"

Celes was discomfited to be put on the spot, but wasn't going to let Seven show her up in the idea department. "I think, since our objective is to help Seven with clothes, we should replicate samples of different types of fabric. It is hard to pick out garments if you don't know what they would feel like."

"Great thinking," B'Elanna jumped in. "Lets each take a turn naming a different cloth that we like."

From this point on the party was actually fun. The ladies went from trying out materials to trying on outfits. Once the focus was not completely on Seven she began to relax like the others. Stories about favorite shirts or most embarrassing ensemble were amusing. Surprisingly the party didn't break up until 24 hundred hours. Naomi had long ago fallen asleep on the couch and the Captain had her transported directly to bed.

As the women were parting Janeway felt sad. She had loved being Kathryn and Aunt Kate. "Thank you all for a wonderful evening. I haven't had a girl's night out in so long I had forgotten how wonderful it could be."

"Well Kathryn, anytime you want to take off the uniform give me a call." Everyone laughed at B'Elanna's presumption but agreed that they too had a good time and would like to do it again.

As they walked to her quarters Kathryn looked over to her tall companion. "I guess saying good night to you would be kind of silly."

"Explain."

"Well, since you will be joining me in 30 minutes we should probably just stick together."

"Acceptable." Seven replied.

The two women sat on the couch chatting about their evening. Janeway was yawning and trying to keep her eyes open. Seven stood up knowing that it was almost 12:30 when it would be safe to leave.

"I will try not to wake you when I return."

Janeway smiled sleepily. "Thank you Seven, but what about you? Are you able to regenerate enough?"

"Yes, the two three hour periods are able to meet my needs."

Suddenly Seven was no longer standing 10 feet away but once again on the captain's lap.

"I believe Q wants us to be close." Seven said.

Janeway tilted her head in to the other woman's back. Her arms had naturally curled around Seven's waist, like a seat belt, as soon as she had landed. "I don't think I can take this much more."

"I know my implants make me heavier then most humans." Seven said as she started to pull away.

Janeway's arms tightened. "It's not that, it's..its…," Suddenly realizing where her fatigue fogged brain was going the captain let go of her officer and gently nudged her to get up. Closing her eyes Kathryn laid her head on the back of the couch.

As she stood up Seven heard a quiet, "Dismissed."

The Borg left the room with out responding.

Twice in the night Seven arrived in the captain's bed. She was able to leave each time with out waking her.

The next morning Janeway removed herself to her ready room at 10:00 and didn't return to the bridge until after 1700 hours. She was never so glad to do personnel reports. This allowed both of Seven's visits to occur with out incident. Kathryn made sure she was standing for each arrival. _Damn you Q. I can't do this, having her so close and not holding her. You are a bastard._

Seven's landings continued to be too close for comfort. Her knees were starting to get week as she felt Kathryn's breath on her neck. She imagined the captain moving closer instead of backing away. _If she just moved her head a little her lips would be against my neck. _The thought almost made Seven moan aloud.

The speed at which the two women parted during each event was testament to their discomfort.

Seven, with her typical Borg efficiency, was replaying their visits as she worked in Astrometrics. _She is as uncomfortable as I am. _As a plan formed in her mind Seven became more nervous. _How will she respond if I escalate our interaction? If I show her how I feel will it ruin the bond we share? _

Retuning to Cargo Bay Two, Seven continued to wrestle with her feelings and what she should do with them. A small voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hi Seven," Naomi greeted her friend. "Is it true that Q is transporting you to Aunt Kate all the time?"

The blond raised her ocular implant in wonder at how news seems to travel on Voyager.

"No, that is not accurate. I am transported to the captain's presence every 3.25 hours, not all the time."

"Neat, I love to see Aunt Kate. You are lucky."

"Indeed" Seven replied. She had to hide her smile at the child's enjoyment of her own personal name for the captain. She realized she was going to hear Aunt Kate this and Aunt Kate that for a long time.

"Are you going to change in to one of the new outfits we picked out? I bet the Aunt Kate would like it if you dressed up. After all, he did arrange that great party to help you find nice clothes."

Seven looked down at her new uniform then smiled. "I think you are correct Naomi Wildman. What do you believe I should wear?"

"I could tell Aunt Kate really liked the black dress. Maybe you should surprise her and wear that. B'Elanna said it would look best with your hair down."

"I concur." Seven moved behind a privacy screen in the cargo bay. When she reappeared she was wearing a black silk dress with spaghetti straps. The bodice was fit close. Ending just above the knees the skirt showed off the blond's shapely legs. With her hair falling softly about her shoulders Seven was breathtaking. Before Naomi could compliment her friend she was gone.

The captain was standing in the middle of her living area counting down the minutes in her mind. Knowing that Seven would be arriving and standing close caused her breathing to become shallow as her body started to tingle in anticipation. She closed her eyes. _Get it together. She is a member of your crew. You can not act on your feelings, she wouldn't understand._

The familiar tingling caused by Seven's arrival was more like an earthquake as Kathryn felt the woman's presence. As Janeway tried to move back Seven slipped her arms around the smaller woman and pulled her close. Kathryn felt the silk of Seven's dress rub her face. She almost passed out as she realized the younger woman's nipple was hardening against her cheek. _Well I think she understands Katie my girl. What ya gonna do about it? _

Kathryn pushed the voice to the back of her mind. Gently she removed Seven's arms from around her waist and stepped away. She looked at the younger woman, reminding her self to breath, as she straightened up. "Seven?"

"Yes, Kathryn."

"Why are you wearing that dress?"

"Do you like it?"

"I, well of course, I mean you look lovely. Seven what is going on?"

Seven stepped closer to Kathryn. "I wanted to look nice for you. I want you to think I look lovely."

"Why?" Janeway was embarrassed at the squeaky voice she heard come out of her mouth.

"I think you know Kathryn. When we are together like this your skin is flushed." Janeway took a step back.

Seven took a step towards her. "Your heart rate has increased by 30%." Janeway stepped back again. She felt the back of the couch against her legs. Again Seven continued to move towards her captain. "Your pupils are dilated." She put her arms out and pulled the captain into her embrace. Once again Janeway felt the silk of Seven's dress on her face. She stood speechless in the former Borg's arms. "When I hold you and feel the way you are trembling, I have hope that you feel for me as I feel for you."

Janeway tentatively put her arms around Seven's waist. "She looked into the blue eyes above her. And how do you feel?" Kathryn's husky voice made Seven shiver.

"I feel like this," Seven bent her head and touched her lips gently against Kathryn's.

Hesitantly looking into her loves eyes Seven asked, "Is that how you feel?"

Janeway's right hand snuck up to rub Seven's check. "No, I feel more like this." The hand moved from Seven's face to the back of her head. The younger woman felt herself being pulled into a passionate kiss. Janeway's hand held Seven's head in place as she positively ravished her mouth. After a moment of shock, Seven responded in kind. As their kiss became more frenzied, Janeway knew it was time to slow down. She moved her hand from the back of Seven's head and began to gently touch her neck and shoulders as she decreased the oral contact.

"I need to sit down, Darling."

Seven looked dazed as Janeway pulled her over to the couch. Not letting go of her hand Janeway helped the young woman to sit.

"I didn't know." Seven said breathlessly

"What didn't you know? Are you ok?" Concern colored Janeway's voice.

Seven locked eyes with Kathryn. "I thought kissing would be gentle and comfortable. But it feels like a storm of emotion. I was unprepared for the intensity."

"I am sorry Seven. I went to fast." Janeway started to pull her hand away. _Damn it, Damn it, she didn't know what she was getting into. You scared her._

"Not to fast, just right. I may not have been prepared for such intense emotions, but that does not mean I do not appreciate them. I love you Kathryn"

Janeway gave Seven a soft kiss, more like a whisper against her lips. "I have wanted to be with you like this for so long. "

Seven nodded her head.

"I want to be your lover Seven, but I have to be the captain as well. Do you think you can handle both of us? Can you love me knowing that at anytime the ship may call and I will go?"

"Kathryn, I have been handling both of you for four years Kathryn." Seven took her turn to touch Janeway's face. "And I have loved you both, never believing that you would feel the same."

The cabin was quiet as the women resumed kissing. After a few moments more Janeway pulled away again. "Are you sure, Seven? I don't think I could survive if this were simply a fling."

"Fling," Seven cocked her head as she looked for a definition. "To throw, toss, hurl, or pitch. Clarify."

"I have loved you for so long. If you are going into this as an experience, not a relationship, it will be my undoing. It's hard to be the leader, the one everyone looks to and leans on. A broken heart would make it impossible. If you are not looking long term, please don't start this." Feeling exposed Kathryn hid her face by laying her head on Seven's shoulder.

"I will not fling you or break you Kathryn. I too have loved you for a long time. I want to be with you. Please believe that I will never take the honor of being your lover as anything less then it is, a miracle."

Janeway stood up. Holding out her hand she led the taller woman to her bedroom. Glad that her boots were already off she began to remove her tunic. Keeping her eyes locked with Seven's, she undressed. Seven was feeling weak at the knees, and a little intimidated by what was happening. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched. Soon Kathryn was down to her bra and underpants. She reached out to Seven and pulled her to a standing position. Keeping eye contact with Seven Janeway rubbed the younger woman's arms and leaned in for another kiss while unzipping the black dress.

Janeway slipped the straps of Seven's dress down her arms, fingers tracing their path as she kissed the young woman's neck. As Seven stepped out of her dress Janeway stepped back and had to take her own turn sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Exquisite," Kathryn whispered as she admired the nude woman in front of her.

"I guess you were prepared my dear."

"Clarify."

Janeway licked her lips in anticipation as she waved her hand at Seven's nudity. "No undergarments."

"I was unsure of what I would require. We did not discuss undergarments at the gathering."

Janeway grinned. "Yes, well I don't think Tal Celes would have survived discussing silk panties with her Captain."

Seven looked thoughtful. "True, but I think it might have made B'Elanna's week."

Kathryn let out a husky laugh as she pulled Seven to her on the bed.

"You are not completely undressed Kathryn." Seven reached out and started to run her fingers over the Starfleet issue bra. "May I?"

"I was hopping you would."

Soon the two women were touching each other in ways they both had only dreamed of. The first time Kathryn's tongue came in contact with her nipple Seven thought she was going to fly off the bed.

"Don't go to warp just yet darling. We have a lot of exploring to do." Kathryn's low voice sent even more shivers down Seven's spine. Noticing her lover's response to her voice Kathryn couldn't help but smile. As she began to lick and suck on Seven's breast Kathryn paused to tell her how good she tasted and felt.

Seven for her part was beyond words. With each new touch she thought it just couldn't get any better, then Kathryn would speak and it did.

"I love touching you." Janeway had begun to softly caress the younger woman between her legs. The feather light touches were causing waves of electric pleasure through out Seven's body. The touches became firmer as Kathryn kissed her love's neck and rubbed her fingers up and down in the Borg's wetness.

Sevens tremors were becoming more pronounced.

Kathryn stilled her hand and whispered, "Wait." She began to lick and kiss Seven's ear as she continued. "I need to have my mouth on you." She gently rubbed Seven's stomach as she moved down her body. Replacing her hand with her tongue Kathryn showed Seven that the new sensations were just beginning. Lost in pleasure, the young former Borg began to writhe. As Kathryn continued her oral caress and began to slide a finger into her, Seven went someplace she had never been before, a place she had not even imagine had existed.

Seven was a quick study and enjoyed hearing Kathryn call her name in passion. The kisses and caresses went on long into the night. Seven loved that she could make the calm and controlled captain scream in passion. And the soft touches and kisses afterwards represented the safest and happiest moments she could ever remember.

After several hours the women feel into a satisfied sleep. Of course, eventually, morning had to come. The two women had no choice but to leave the warmth of their bed. They waited until 07:00 to leave the quarters since they calculated that would have be the time of Seven's next transport. "We need to talk about how this can work," Janeway said after planting a soft kiss on Seven's lips. "While I don't want to try and keep the change in our relationship a secret I don't think the crew needs to know about it today."

Seven nodded her head in agreement. "I am new to this type of interaction. I would like to feel more comfortable before we are subject to the crew's scrutiny."

The Captain nodded as she said, "Computer are there any crewmen in the corridor outside the captain's quarters?"

The familiar voice replied, "There are no crewman in the corridor outside the captain's quarters.

"I guess I will see you at 10:00."

Seven leaned in for one more kiss and left. Janeway waited 3 minutes then headed to the bridge. At 9:45 she turned over the conn and removed herself to her ready room. At 10:05 Janeway felt disappointed as her new lover had not arrived.

"Astrometrics to the captain."

"Janeway here."

"What is your location, Captain?"

"I am in my ready room, alone."

"I am also without company. Do you believe that the transports have discontinued Kathryn?"

"Yes and I already miss them."

Seven smiled to her self. "I also find myself feeling disappointed."

Feeling the same Kathryn responded "Would you feel better if we met for lunch?"

"Yes."

"Then meet me in the mess hall at 11:45."

Seven sounded disappointed as she replied, "Not in your quarters?"

Janeway laughed outright. "No dear, it wouldn't be seemly to have the captain arrive back on the bridge disheveled. Janeway out."

As she turned to return to the bridge Kathryn was surprised to almost run into a male chest. Looking up she said, "I preferred when it was Seven."

Q grinned as he replied, "You are welcome."

Janeway walked up to the couch motioning Q to join her.

"Explain." She smiled internally as she realized she was sounding like Seven.

"Jr. thought you were lonely. He had promised not to interfere in you life, so I did. There is nothing worse then an adolescent Q with a long face."

"I see, well it was certainly an inventive way to meddle. But the results are good so I guess I will get over it."

"There are very few or probably no other beings in the universe to whom a Q owes his life. You and your crew put an end to a war that would have taken many lives. I will be in your debt until the day you die, of old age, in your bed, on earth."

Janeway raised her eyebrows at both the statement and the sentiment. "Is that a promise?"

Q smiled, "That does not mean you should be putting yourself in danger. I can't really be everywhere you know."

"You could send us home. I would be easier to watch in the Alpha quadrant."

Q shook his head, "Nice try, but no."

The captain smiling, shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"I do have a message for your girlfriend though. Tell her I said 3.25 is the magic number."

"We already know that. She figured it out during the third transport."

"Just tell her Kathy, or should I say Kate?"

Before Janeway could inquire further he was gone.

Janeway shook her head and then got back to the work of running a starship.

The ladies met at lunch. Janeway grinned at Seven's obvious displeasure at being in a crowed mess hall. Janeway leaned in to her and spoke quietly in her ear. "Don't pout Darling, anticipation is half the fun."

Seven cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"After our velocity game we can go back to my quarters if you would like."

"I would like Kathryn."

"Good," she purred. "Oh Seven, I almost forgot, Q wants me to give you a message. He said to tell you that the magic number is 3.25."

"Clarify."

"I have no ideas what it means. I told him you figured that out after the third transfer. But he said 'just tell her.' It must have some other meaning."

"Indeed. If I do find some magic that is missing its number I will be sure to inform it."

Janeway smiled. "I know some magic that may happen tonight, but I am not sure I could limit it to 3.25 times. Hell, I am sure I can limit it to 3.25 hours."

Seven got a rare smile on her face, "I will look forward to it Kathryn."

The woman sat in compatible silence until it was time to go back on duty.

Over the next few months Seven and Kathryn spent every spare moment together. This did not go unnoticed by the crew. Slowly Janeway realized an announcement about their relationship was unnecessary. Everybody already knew. The crew reacted as if there was nothing new, or odd, about their captain loving the former drone. Seven was becoming more comfortable with the crew in general. The captain was expected at many social functions; Seven accompanied her. This helped both Seven and the crew get to know each other. Seven's relationship B'Elanna, Sam and Celes were also a big help in that area.

"Hey Seven." B'Elanna walked in to Astrometrics. "Tom and I are going to play a little pool and darts at Sandrine's tonight. Would you like to join us?"

"Thank you B'Elanna. The captain has other responsibilities the evening. I would appreciate the company."

"Sure Seven, what ya workin on?"

"It is most frustrating. I am attempting to find the correct shield modifications for slip stream travel."

B'Elanna looked puzzled. "I thought we gave that up years ago."

"Your part of 'we' maybe, I have not."

"Well, are you having any success?"

The blond turned towards her console and brought her calculations up on the screen. "I am convinced that I have the correct design. I am perturbed by my inability to identify the correct shield variation."

B'Elanna shook her head at the Borg's tenacity. "Well Seven you just have to keep looking for the magic number."

Seven's frustrated expression turned to shock. "Explain Lt. B'Elanna Torres."

Feeling a slight disquiet due to Seven's reverting to Borg phrasing, the Kingon replied.

"All three names Seven? What is the problem?" Seven just stared at her.

"The magic number is just an old earth saying. It refers to finding the number that ends a mystery."

Seven turned to her console and began to type furiously. B'Elanna watched her curiously. Stilling, Seven looked up at the screen now showing her new formulae. Turning slowly to her friend, Seven roughly grabbed her by the shoulders. Before B'Elanna saw it coming, Seven gave her a big smacking kiss on the forehead.

Janeway had just relieved Chakotay on the bridge when the com was activated.

"Seven to Captain Kathryn Janeway. Report to Astrometrics."

Chakotay raised his eyebrows and smirked. "All three names Kathryn, it sounds important."

"Thank you commander," Janeway said with a wry smile. " Would you mind extending your shift?"

"Not at all Captain."

Janeway left the bridge for Astrometrics. Like B'Elanna she was concerned about the Borg like phrasing from Seven.

"Report." Kathryn was all business as she entered the room.

As she watched her captain walk toward her Seven said, "I was working on the shields for slip stream. Lt. Torres suggested I should find the the magic number."

The captain's eyes widened, "And?"

Seven answered with a simple positive nod of her head. Turning to her Chief engineer Janeway's voice was husky. "The magic number…"

She grabbed the half Klingon by her shoulders and gave her a big smacking kiss on her forehead.

B'Elanna stepped back looking wearily at the two women. "Ok, hands off the Klingon. What is going on here for Kathless' sake?" Pulling out her tricorder the engineer scanned both women to discover what would cause such out of character behavior.

"I am sorry B'Elanna that was inappropriate." The captain's apology was belied by the smirk on her face.

"I am also sorry if I disturbed you Lt. Torres." Seven's attempt at a contrite look was not a success.

The two women were simply radiating excitement.

B'Elanna threw her arms up, "Fine, whatever. But what is the magic number?"

"Three point two five." The two women said in unison.

"Well that clears it up," said B'Elanna looking confused.

Janeway studied the calculations on the screen. "Tell us," she said with a voice getting husky with emotion.

Seven stood in her typical attention stance, hands behind her back. "I was in error trying to increase strength to the shields. Each simulation caused Voyager to receive more damage. We are not preparing for weapons fire. I discovered that shields set against weapons fire and energy pulses are not efficient for use with a slip stream. By decreasing shield strength to 3.25 degrees below standard, I have made the shields more flexible."

"Interesting," said B'Elanna. "But wouldn't that still cause us to get banged around and damaged?"

Seven nodded. "Yes, however increasing the particle density inside shields to 3.25 above standard will compensate."

The engineer studied the calculations and a slow smile graced her face. "That will be like flying in a balloon full of jelly. The particle density cushions the ship as the flexible shields keep it from spinning out of the stream when it bumps the sides."

"Precisely," Said the Borg. "It will be slower then Artoures's ship yet still faster then warp."

The captain, finding her voice again responded, "How fast?"

Seven looked glum as she told her captain that her shields will only allow Voyager to travel one half as fast as the dauntless.

"I am sorry, Captain, we will only be able to travel at 150 light years per hour unlike the dauntless that travels at 300."

"Oh yes," interjected B'Elanna. "I can see why you would be sorry for that." Friendly sarcasm was evident in the engineer's voice.

Janeway rolled her eyes at the teasing. "How long can we run before we need to stop for fuel?"

"Twenty one days Captain."

Janeway was stunned. "Three weeks? At that speed it will only take us two weeks to get home."

"Incorrect," the Borg replied. "It is 30,000 light years from here to earth. I project it will take 8.4 days to travel that distance."

"I stand corrected." Kathryn replied with a crooked smile.

A few moments later the Captain's voice came over the Com. "Senior staff report to the conference room."

The officer's excitement was palpable as they listened to Seven's report.

The captain then took over the meeting and got down to business.

"This is an amazing break through, but we still need to cover all the angles." She looked around at her staff's eager faces.

"Chakotay I want you and Tom to start Holodeck simulations first thing tomorrow. B'Elanna you need to investigate how systems, especially sensors, will function for extended periods at slip stream velocity. Harry work with Seven to plot a course. Any questions?"

Seven spoke up. "Where, exactly, are we plotting a course to?"

Every one looked at her dumbfounded.

Harry laughed outright. "The Alpha Quadrant Seven, home."

With a long suffering shake of her head the former drone replied. "The Alpha Quadrant covers a vast expanse of space. Home for the members of this crew encompasses many places. Shall we go to Vulcan, Bajor, Deep Space Nine or the Klingon Empire? If we go to Sector Zero One we will exit in a congested area and that could be dangerous. We need to be precise. So I ask again Captain, where are we going?"

The room was silent until B'Elanna spoke up. "I vote we skip the Empire, if it's all the same with the rest of you."

"So noted," Janeway responded with an arched eyebrow.

All eyes were on the Captain as she tried to formulate an answer. "Well that is quite a question Seven. We do have to exit the stream somewhere." As a self deprecating smile graced her face Janeway chuckled. "The dramatist inside me wants to exit in to earth's orbit then go to code blue and land on Starfleet Headquarters. Then there is the hard core Starfleet officer that knows she should exit at a safe distance and hail headquarters for instructions."

At that Tom Parris spoke up. "No way Captain, let's go for the surprise angle. I hear Mr. and Mrs. Kim have a really big back yard!"

Harry blushed and punched Tom on the arm. "Don't think they wouldn't love it. But they live in an apartment. Now the Captain's mom, she lives on a farm."

"Sure Captain," Be'lanna chimed in. "What better way to say 'mom I'm home,' then land your starship in the middle of farm country."

Everybody's mouths were twitching as they thought of possible scenarios.

"I think," said Janeway with a tone of regret, "I will need to find some middle ground, leaning heavy towards the well behaved officer. Are there any serious suggestions?"

No one spoke up. "Harry, Seven, plot a course to exit the slip stream out of any known traffic corridors 3 light years from earth."

Chakotay looked up with a twinkle in his eye. "Far enough out to be respectful, close enough in for a grand entrance."

Janeway gave him a jaunty wink as she said, "Dismissed."

Later in the captain's quarters Seven woke up and realized she was alone in bed. Walking out to the living area she saw her lover staring out the view screen. Putting her arms around her from behind Seven pulled Kathryn's body in to hers.

"Why are you not sleeping?"

Kathryn rested her head back on Seven's shoulders. "Have you ever heard the saying, be careful what you wish for?"

"I understand the sentiment." Seven kissed the top of Kathryn's head.

"Going home is what I have wanted most for seven years, but I find myself ambivalent. God, I look forward to seeing my family, but I am going to hate to be parted with my Voyager family."

Seven nodded. "I have noticed the same sentiment amongst many members of the crew. I am puzzled as to why you feel that there will be a loss. The crew will be able to have contact with both families once we are in the Alpha Quadrant."

"True, but they have been my sole focus for so long. I am not sure what I will do, who I will be when it is over. As glad as I am going to be when we reach home, there will be a hole the size and the shape of an intrepid class starship in my soul when we do."

Seven was touched and honored that Kathryn was being so open. "Kathryn when we get back you will be who you are, doing what you have always done. You will attack what ever life throws at you and you will be kind and compassionate to whom ever is…," Seven searched her mind for the right words, "whom ever is along for the ride."

Janeway smiled, as she always did when Seven used a colloquialism. "Thank you darling. What about you? Once we are off this ship there will be a whole new universe for you to explore."

Seven recognized the insecurity in the captain's voice. Amazed at another show of vulnerability, Seven answered quickly. "Yes Kathryn and the first place I want to explore is Bloomington Indiana. The next place will be where ever else you go." Not giving her any more time to agonize over the coming homecoming Seven picked her love up and took her back to bed. Janeway did not have another coherent thought until morning.

The next few days went by at warp speed as the senior staff ran simulations and made upgrades and projections. The crew's mood was somber. After so many disappointments they seemed hesitant to get their hopes up yet again. Captain Janeway worked in her ready room to make sure all reports were up to date. She didn't want to over look any recommendations or commendations in the excitement of getting home. She especially wanted to make sure she updated the files of the former Equinox crew. After reviewing the other ships logs she realized that Ransom was correct, she did have the members of his crew that were worth having. Each of his former officers had officially registered disagreement with his actions. And to his credit Ransom noted this in his official logs. The biggest surprise was Lessing who had gone so far as to disobey orders on two occasions. Janeway had asked him why, if he was in such disagreement with his captain, he would not give her the information she wanted.

She was shocked by the broken look on his face as he confessed, "I wanted you to let it kill me. I deserved that for what I had allowed to happen. I didn't like it, but I didn't stop it either. It has taken me a long time to forgive the commander for stopping you."

"Crewman, I had a transporter lock on you for the whole interrogation. With or with out Chakotay you were never at any actual risk. I admit I was…zealous in trying to get information from you, but I would not have killed you. I abhor what your captain did, but it is hard for me to condemn you for not instigating a mutiny. When I first realized I was going to keep you and your crewmates on board I was angry. I would be lying if I said I wasn't. Over time, as I read the Equinox logs, I realized you would all be an asset to Voyager. I am grateful to have you and regard all of you with the same esteem as the rest of the crew. " Janeway grinned and patted him on the shoulder. "Of course how hard could that be, I was supposed to arrest half of them."

Now she just had to find a way to convey all of this to Starfleet.

"Astrometrics to the captain."

"Janeway here Seven."

"Ensign Kim and I have plotted the course."

"Thank you, Seven. Bring it to the staff meeting so we can all see it, Janeway out."

The staff meeting was lively. Everyone had done what needed to be done. All that was left was to go home.

"Seven," Asked the captain, "how soon can we implement the drive?"

The former drone looked confused by the question. "Now would be fine."

"Seven are you saying it is finished, completely ready?"

"Correct."

Janeway shook her head smiling. "You are efficient. I would like to do a small test first. We will open a stream, run for one hour and see where we are."

Harry was practically hopping out of his seat. "Now Captain?"

She looked over at Seven who nodded.

"Why not, B'Elanna we will need you in Engineering. Seven can monitor the stream from Astrometrics. The rest of us will be on the bridge."

After the bridge crew relived their replacements Janeway called to engineering. "B'Elanna are we ready to proceed?"

"Aye, Captain."

"Lay in the course for 150 light years towards the Alpha Quadrant."

"Aye, Captain."

Janeway amazed at the normalcy, sat down in her command chair as she had so many times, and said, "Engage."

Waiting 5 minutes she asked, "Harry how is the hull pressure?"

"No undue stress on the hull, Ma'am"

"Janeway to Astrometrics, Seven how are the sensors holding up?"

"They are performing adequately Captain."

Leaning over to Chakotay the Captain whispered conspiratorially, "That is Borg for tip top shape."

After 15 more minutes the Janeway called down to engineering. "B'Elanna, report."

"There is nothing to report Captain. All systems are running with in normal parameters."

"Well," the captain said leaning back in towards her first officer, "this is a bit of an anti-climax. You didn't bring a deck of cards by any chance?"

Chakotay chucked. "Just hold out for another half hour Kathryn. If we are where we should be, that will be excitement enough."

After 30 minutes Janeway gave the order to exit the slip stream. "Ensign Kim, report."

"All ship's systems are operating normally we have traveled 152 light years towards the Alpha Quadrant."

"Ensign Kim how long were we at slip stream Velocity?"

"Exactly 60 minutes Captain."

By the look on Janeway's face Chakotay knew that someone was about to get teased.

"Janeway to Seven of Nine."

"Here Captain."

"Can you explain what went wrong?"

Seven was shocked as she franticly looked at her console to see what the Captain was talking about, "Explain."

"I recall that you told me we would travel 150 light years per hour."

"Yes, Captain."

"We did not do that. Our systems are showing we actually traveled at 152 light years."

After a momentary silence Seven responded dryly. "My apologies Captain, I will reconfigure the shields to a less aerodynamic shape. This should to slow the ship."

"No need Seven. We will just have to live with it." The bridge crew all chuckled quietly at the repartee.

"Harry, will the speed of the ship effect our ability to predict our exit location?"

"No Captain, we did not plot this test with a fixed exit location, but by time. When we put in an exit co-ordinance, sensors will alert us to our arrival so we can exit the stream. Actual fluctuations in speed will not effect the end result."

"Well then we should all get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

The Captain and Chakotay left the bridge together after turning the comm over to Beta shift. "Well Captain are you bringing the Cards or shall I."

Janeway rolled her eyes. "If the next 9 days are going to be as boring as that you better. Do you think anyone would mind if I set a pool table in my ready room?"

"Probably not," Chakotay replied, "but no one will play with you. You always win."

In the end it was just that simple. Harry provided the co-ordinance, Tom plotted the course, Seven watched the sensors, and Janeway and Chakotay went out of their mind with boredom.

Janeway turned to her first officer, "unless they plan on upgrading our command consoles with video games I don't think this form of travel will catch on."

"Well, on top of that, there is the whole flying in a balloon full of jelly image, not very majestic."

"Chakotay," Janeway shook her head."We have known each other too long for you to soften things for me. I am aware how they refer to this shield configuration on the lower decks."

The first officer looked at her cautiously wondering witch version she had heard. In a non committal voice said, "Really?"

"Yes, it all gets to me eventually. I must say heading home in the loaded condom configuration is clearly not an heroic image."

"Captain," Harry interjected from pops. "I don't care what we call it as long as at the end we call it successful."

Janeway smiled over at the ensign, "agreed Harry."

"Captain we will be exiting the slip stream in 2 Minutes." Hurry's voice was shaking as he made the announcement.

Janeway, her command mask fully in place moved to the center of the bridge. "Computer open a ship wide com link. All hands this is the Captain we will be exiting the slip stream in," She looked over at Harry to fill in the banks.

The Ensign nodded knowing she wanted a countdown. "1min 30 seconds," he paused for a few beats, "one minute 15 seconds, one minute, 45 seconds, 30 Seconds, 10, 9, 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, Captain we have exited slip steam velocity.

"Thank you, Ensign. Lt Paris hold our position. Harry report."

Harry stood up straight, knowing the all hail was still active, he was aware of the importance of the moment.

"Captain we are in sector zero one, 3 light years from Starfleet Head quarters."

Janeway was sure the deck was vibrating with cheers. "Computer, close all hail." The Captain was all business as she started to give orders. "Harry go to code brown. I want Voyager to be as invisible as possible." Every one on the bridge looked surprised at the order.

"Tuvok, send the message on a secured channel." Tuvok nodded and began to tap his console.

"Harry make sure no other communications leave the ship."

Chakotay, along with the rest of the bridge staff, looked at his Captain incredulous. Her response to there arrival home was shocking. Knowing that they were upset, Janeway did a 3hundred and 60 degree turn around the bridge looking each officer in the eye. "We have not been in contact with Starfleet in 3 years. You all know we were at war. Until we know how that is going I think it is a good idea to lay low."

Admiral Owen Paris was enjoying a quiet day in his office at Starfleet Headquarters. The war had been over for a year and things were finally starting to get back to normal.

"Admiral you have an encoded message coming through." His adjunct seemed hesitant. "It is in a configuration that I have never seen before. The frequency is also untraceable."

"Patch it in here Ensign." As the message came on screen Paris recognized the old message codes from years ago when he was Captain of the Albatoni. When he opened it, he was surprised that it was audio only.

"Hello Admiral, if you are hearing this I will guess that things are going well with the war. I used the old encoding as a method of identification. I am happy to tell you that Voyager is ready to come home. If it is safe to do so I await your orders. To make sure this message has gotten to the right person I ask you to begin your reply by mentioning Tom's favorite childhood toy. Attached to this message you will find files that list the 5 crewmembers that have lost their lives since our last contact. The files contain their service record in the Delta Quadrant, their cause of death, and a visual recording of their memorial service. I am respectfully requesting that these be delivered to their families before any announcement of our arrival is made. I don't want raise hopes and then destroy them. I am sure you noticed that this is coming in on a Borg frequency. This allows us to reach you with out giving away our location. We can receive a reply, audio only, on the same frequency. We are anxiously awaiting your reply. As soon as we have received comformation from you we will reply on a Starfleet channel.

Regards,

Captain Kathryn Janeway

Owen quickly down loaded the files. Saddened by the loss of life he was also grateful that his son was not on the list. Transferring the information to pads he referred to his console for the location of the soon to be bereaved families. Ever since contact was made three years ago all the Voyager families have kept Star Fleet informed of their locations. All of the lost crewmen had family on earth.

Admiral Paris immediately requested the presence of his adjunct. "Ensign Foley I need to send a bereavement team to 5 different families as soon as possible. Get them together and have them meet me here. Inform them that this is a classified mission."

"Aye Sir"

The Admiral was torn between contacting Janeway immediately or waiting until her requested task was complete. Knowing the captain would not be able to enjoy her home coming until the sad task was done he waited.

The 10 officers, two to a team, formed in the Admiral's office. These officers were trained to help families as they receive tragic news. He handed each set a pad. "You have in your hands a communiqué from Voyager. It appears they have found a way to communicate with us, and may even be coming home soon. Along with this miracle is sadness. The pads contain the names of 5 crewmember lost. Each of these families need to know not only of their loss, but of Voyager's impending arrival. These people are not Star Fleet so we can not force them to secrecy. They will be hurting now and probably more so when Voyager comes home. Make sure they have what ever we can give them to help them through this. For most of the Federation this will be a celebration above all others, we need to provide what comfort we can. As soon as you have reached your assigned family send me a report. Any Questions?"

All of the officers were shocked at the news, but had no questions.

"Dismissed."

Three hours later the Admiral had heard from every team. He knew they would stay with the families as needed, and he could get on with the task at hand.

"Captain, we are receiving a message, audio only."

"Thank you Harry. Let's hear it."

The Captain smiled as she heard the familiar voice of her friend and mentor Admiral Paris. Tom nearly jumped out of his seat hearing his father's voice for the first time in 7 years.

"Captain Janeway, it was good to hear your voice. Tom's favorite toy was a model of the 20th Century clipper ship, the Cutty Sark. The request you made has been accomplished. I look forward to hearing from you."

Janeway looked over to her pilot. "Is this correct Tom?"

He shook his head in amazement. "My favorite toy? Yes it was the Cutty Sark, but I didn't know he knew."

Janeway smiled at him fondly. "Harry full power to the ship and hail Starfleet."

Suddenly the festive mood, that the crew had expected four hours ago, had begun.

"Captain Starfleet is responding."

"Thank you Ensign Kim, on screen."

The face of Admiral Paris filed the forward screen.

"Captain Janeway I am thrilled to see you."

Kathryn put her hands on her hips in the classic Janeway stance. "Thank you admiral it is good to be seen."

Owen smiled at the woman he knew so well. "I am pleased that you were as careful as you were with your message. And I am even more pleased to tell you that you didn't need to be. So how soon will you be here?"

Janeway chuckled. "Well, at warp 6, 24 hours. Or we could use slip stream and be there in about 7.5 minutes." The bridge crew broke in to laughter as the Admiral's jaw dropped.

"Where are you?" he asked.

Janeway's smile lit up her whole face. "Actually Admiral, if Starfleet security is as good as they used to be, they will be notifying you of my position any minute. I am about 3 light years away."

Almost before she finished speaking a serious looking Ensign came in and handed the Admiral a pad. He shook his head with a grin on his face. "Thank you Ensign, I am aware of the situation. It is classified for now."

"Admiral, with your permission I would like to send you our logs and personnel reports."

As he nodded his head in consent Janeway realized his focus was somewhere over her shoulder. Turning half way she realized that he was drinking in the sight of his son. Neither man knew what to say. The last time that they had spoken it was in anger.

"Admiral," The trance was broken by the Captain's voice. "I believe you have met my pilot Lt. Paris?"

Both men smiled as the Admiral nodded slowly. Janeway continued, "He tells me that he'd like to call his parents so they'll know he's home safe. Do you have any feelings about when we should open up the comm. to the crew?"

"At your discretion Captain." Kathryn smiled her thanks as the Admiral continued. "Why not just mosey in at warp. That will give us 24 hours to plan the party."

Once again the whole crew burst in to laughter.

Over the next 24 hours messages were flying in and out of Voyager non stop. One hundred and fifty families were simultaneously trying to get to McKinley station so they could see their loved ones as soon as they docked. In private communiqués Owen filled Kathryn in on the devastation that was left by the dominion war. "I don't think morale in Starfleet or the civilian population has ever been this low. Your coming home will be a joy to the whole federation."

Janeway smiled, "well I am bringing home a very experienced morale officer. I am sure you could make great use of him."

Traveling by warp may be slower then slip stream, but the time flew by.

"Lt Paris, in your opinion, would seeing a lost and found Starship flying over head lift the morale of the people who see it?"

Tom grinned instantly knowing where this line of thought would lead. "Yes, Captain I think it would."

Janeway was silent for a few moments. "Tom, do you remember the little maneuver that you did when we had to get those love lorne limpets off of our hull?"

"Yes, Captain I do."

Janeway was again silent for a few moments, as if to pretend these were all separate random thoughts.

"You still think you know how to do that one Tom?"

"Aye, Captain."

The Captain turned to her first officer.

"Chakotay, how much trouble do you think it would cause if a captain took her ship into Earth's atmosphere and buzzed Starfleet headquarters with out clearance?"

Chakotay rubbed his forehead in thought. "Do you mean for Starfleet or the captain?" He grinned.

"Janeway to Astrometrics"

"Seven here Captain"

"Access sensors and tell me what the air traffic in San Francisco is like today?"

"There is no air traffic over the bay. Low flying shuttles are active around Starfleet Head Quarters."

"Thank you Seven. Please maintain sensor locks on that area, route it to the bridge and join us here."  
>"Acknowledged"<p>

Janeway raised her eyebrow and winked as she got up and walked to the helm. "Let's take a little detour Tom. Say a visit to head quarters and a few spins over the bay. It should only add few minutes on to our trip."

"Yes Ma'am" he said enthusiastically.

Tuvok started to speak but Janeway stopped him with her hand in the air. "We are about to be leaving Voyager, our home, after seven years. Many of our families are at headquarters waiting to be transported to the station when we arrive. Owen says morale is low all over the federation. Well I say lets say show our home to our family the ways she was meant to be seen. And if we can spread some cheer while we are at it, good."

"All hands this is the Captain. Each crewman should consider the nearest viewport their duty station for the next 20 minutes. We will be taking a slight detour on our way to McKinley." She paused for two beats, "Yes, Mr. Harran, that means you too." The bridge staff chuckled while the rest of the crew laughed out loud and moved to the nearest viewport.

It only took Voyager a few more moments to be smoothly entering the earth's atmosphere. "Now," said Janeway, "Lets make sure no one misses the show. Harry open a comm. link directly to Admiral Paris." The familiar cocky Janeway grin was evident as she began her hail. "Admiral, per your orders, operation morale booster will begin over San Francisco bay in 5 minutes."

The Admiral responded quizzically. "What do you mean my orders Captain, and what is operation morale booster?"

"Sir, you told me our home coming would be an important event to help cheer up the populous. So I am taking the first step. Just make sure the cameras are on and our families are looking out the window. Janeway out."

The Admiral shook his head at her presumption, but knew there was nothing he could do at that moment except what she asked. He would, however, talk to her later, about remembering the Alpha Quadrant chain of command.

"Captain we will be in Earth's atmosphere in 5, 4"

"Full power to inertial dampeners," Janeway called interrupting Mr. Kim's count down.

"Ok Tom let's show them what we got."

Seven shook her head, as she stood on the bridge, amused by her lover's showmanship. Tom started turning the ship in leisurely rolls as soon as he was in blue sky. The crew gasped as they saw the sites that they once thought they would never see again.

Planet side people all over the city were stunned at the site of Voyager doing areal tricks over the bay. The observers at Starfleet had tears in their eyes as they watched a Starship doing a dance of joy. It was over in an instant, everyone craned their necks as they watched the ship zoom back in to space heading for McKinley station.

Lt Paris glowed when his Captain said, "Well done Tom, take us in."

As Voyager slipped in to it's docking port Janeway hailed her crew for what she knew would be the last time. "This is Captain Janeway. I have dreamed of this moment 1000 times and in 1000 ways. I was sure I would have something special to say to this crew that has been so loyal and worked so hard. I had hoped to find poetic words to tell each of you how much I value and respect you and your service to this ship. But now the moment is here and all I can think to say is thank you, and welcome home. Janeway out."

The Captain turned her face away from her officers looking at the deck while she closed her eyes and cleared her throat. Each crewmember had been briefed for what was next. A casual reception was planned for the crew to reunite with their families. Boxes were already packed to be delivered by Starfleet. When each person stepped off the ship it would be for the last time.

Janeway knew she needed to say her goodbyes before her hellos. Standing at the exit she waited as the first crewmen began to disembark. She made sure to say something personal to each person. When they attempted to stand at attention in the official Starfleet way she held out her hand and grasped theirs in a firm grip, holding one hand in both of hers. Her command mask, firmly in place, was tempered by her words and touch.

"Tal Celes, never forget you were an important part of this crew. I know your dreams are not on a starship, but where ever they take you please keep in touch."

"Mr. Hogan, you are a fine engineer. I look forward to hear of your success now that we are back."

"Mr. Pifer, you have been a fierce friend to your crewmates." She grinned, "Just try to stay healthy ok?"

And so it went. Each member of her crew was told they had been important to their mission. They left the ship knowing that rank no longer mattered in this family and its matriarch expected to remain a resource to them.

Naomi Wildman stood at attention in front of her Idol. She was trying not to let her tears fall as her mother and the Captain shared their goodbyes.

Janeway looked down at the young woman. "Ms. Wildman"

"Yes Captain," she replied in a trembling voice.

"Let's pretend, just for a minute, that I am not in my uniform."

Naomi threw herself into Janeway's arms. "Aunt Kate I don't want to go." She hugged the Captain tightly as she dampened the older woman's tunic with her tiers. "Voyager is my home." Janeway hugged her for a few minutes more then backed off.

She smiled at the child and said, "I have to put my uniform back on now, to give you an order." Wide eyed Naomi nodded. Ms. Wildman I am sending you on an away mission. You are to explore the Alpha Quadrant and report your findings to me and Seven weekly. Specific points of interest will be the new species that you encounter and the educational system of the area."

Knowing that she would have continued contact with her friends the young girl began to relax. "Ensign Wildman, I expect that you will keep me updated on you where abouts and I will do the same. The information that Ms. Wildman will have for me is a priority."

Samantha stood at attention while trying not to cry with gratitude for Janeway's kindness to her daughter. "Aye, Captain"

Soon all that was left was the senior staff. Knowing that they would all be at Headquarters together, for debriefings, made their goodbyes easy. As soon as the ship was empty Janeway headed for the reception room. Seven had gone ahead with B'Elanna.

Standing in the doorway, the last to arrive, the Captain looked around the room. Laughter and tears were in all directions. Seeing the face she was looking for, Janeway walked slowly to her mother's side. She didn't hear the applause as the crew noticed her entrance; she didn't stop to acknowledge the congratulations and thanks that were being shouted out to her. She just wrapped her arms around the older version of herself and came home.

Epilogue

The first week in July found many of the famed crew of Voyager in Indiana. Of course their numbers had thinned as Voyager had been home for 60 years. Naomi Wildman's grandchildren were running around in the fields with Kathryn and Seven's great grandchildren. The Doctor had sent out an alert that the end was near for the beloved Captain. She was actually an Admiral but everyone called her Captain in private. It was kind of a loving nickname that long ago had lost its association with rank.

Janeway looked lovingly over at Seven. All but a few had been cleared from the room as Kathryn's breathing became labored. They didn't need words anymore. Seven moved to her bedside and took her hand.

With out warning a tall balding man suddenly appeared at Janeway's side. Kathryn did not seem surprised at his arrival.

"Q," she said in a quiet raspy voice. "You kept your promise."

The man's eyebrows went up as he replied, "you had any doubts?"

"No, and I am glad you are here." She jerked her head to bring him closer. As he bent over she said, "I want to tell you that you were wrong."

Amazed, that even in this state, the woman could still get to him he responded "Really, about what?"

Janeway smiled as she squeezed her lovers hand more tightly and whispered, "My magic number is, and always has been, Seven." That said, she closed her eyes for the last time.

And so it was, the woman who brought her crew home, after seven years on the far side of the galaxy, breathed her last. On July 7th at 1900 hours Admiral Kathryn Janeway moved on to her her next great adventure. As promised she died of old age, in her bed, on Earth.


End file.
